First Impressions
by Elenhin
Summary: Marguerites first impression of Tony Dewhurst was perhaps not the most favourable one, and sometimes it can be hard to look past the first impression. One Shot.


**Author's Note: **A Scarlet Pimpernel story. My first contact with the Scarlet Pimpernel were the movies where Lord Tony was played by Jamie Bamber, and this is the inspiration I had for the characters.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Scarlet Pimpernel nor any of his men. I only play with them for your pleasure and mine, and I will do my best to return them in their original condition.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First Impressions<strong>_

Marguerite smiled daintily as she watched Sir Percy approach her. He had claimed her heart from the first time they met. His charm was unlike that of anyone else she had never met, and she was intrigued now to be a guest at his house. A large party with surely more than two hundred persons gathered. He had made light of it, but he had also said his closest friends would be there and that it would be his pleasure to introduce them.

She had gone into the garden for a breath of fresh air when Percy called out to her.

"Lud, but I do apologize dear Madame, I fear I had to do a brief bit of searching before I could find both of them," he laughed. "May I have the honour, Marguerite, this is my very dear friend sir Andrew," he told her with a bow.

Sir Andrew, she noted was a fine example of the English aristocracy. He was tall with long blond hair neatly tied back. He was of a firm build, and when he bowed and spoke to her he had a soft but clear voice. The pale blue of his coat truly did him justice, and had she not already fallen for Percy she might have considered him.

"Also, Lord Tony," Percy added, with a gentle push to cause the second man stepped forward. He was younger than both Percy and Andrew she noted. He was shorter too, and his cheeks were flushed as if he had come from an exercise. His hair was cut short and while he was very cute he was not handsome in the way Percy or Andrew was. He seemed her more like a little boy than a full Lord and she almost laughed as it struck her as amusing.

"M,my L,lady," he stuttered as he bowed.

His stammering took her by surprise. Was he some halfwit fool then that Percy humoured? Surely he could not be serious that a man so short of wit he could not even speak was one of his closest friends? She decided that he was not one to be taken seriously then.

"Marguerite, I feel I have to beg your most humble pardon, but Andrew and I have a matter we must discuss," Percy started. "I am truly sorry, but it is of utter importance, you see, we had planned a game of cricket for the morrow, and now it seems we are one player short. Would you excuse me for but a moment?"

"If cricket calls, then who am I to pry on your time," she smiled. "Go Percy, I shall be well enough until you return."

"I would not dream to leave you without an escort," Percy hurried to tell her. "Young Tony here has graciously offered his service. He is a little shy, but he's truly a gentleman and a most talented cricket player. I have no concerns of leaving you in his company," he took her hand, placed a kiss on it and then departed with Andrew.

"Y,your s,servant m,madame," Tony stuttered as he bowed to her, then offered his arm. His manners was that of a gentleman, but she still shuddered at the thought of spending any amount of time in his company. He had a way of tilting his head as he spoke she discovered. He truly had to be nothing more than an idiot and she wondered why Percy had asked him to escort her. Probably to let the poor fool feel a little better she decided.

"Would you take me to get some punch?" she asked, speaking slowly hoping he would understand.

"Of cour,rse," he bowed once more as he lead her inside and over to the refreshment table. Not in any way did he show how he was truly pained by the way she looked upon him. He could see the contempt she held for him in her eyes. She thought him no better than a fool, a man who could not speak properly and once more he fought the urge to simply be silent and vowed instead to speak for himself.

"P,percy is a v,very d,dear friend of m,mine," he told her. "I,it is a,an hon,nour f,for me t,that he int,troduced you t,to me."

"I have no doubt of it," she answered him coldly.

Tony offered her of the punch and tried his best to strike up a conversation with her, but she answered him coldly and without enthusiasm and Tony soon gave up.

She was truly relieved when Percy came back and she was able to leave his company.

"I trust Tony took good care of you?" he asked as he took her to the dance floor.

"As well as he was able to," she decided. "Percy, what is really the matter with him?"

"With Tony?" he laughed. "Oh, nothing more than a serious case of shyness. He is a bit young I suppose, but it is of little matter. He's just shy because so many people take him for a fool on account of his stammering. Now, I know he does rather stutter, but he is no fool my dear."

Marguerite though was not swayed so easily. Her first impression had not been a favourable one, and first impressions are hard to change. Even when she later in the evening saw him chatting happily with Andrew and a few other young dandies, laughing and talking as easily as them. Stuttering still yes, but speaking easily just the same.

_The End_

_Please review, The Cricket is hungry _


End file.
